El sacrificio de un líder
by Majo Walles
Summary: Reto KNB: La rebelión de los Uke -Imayochi era el líder, por eso tenía que sacrificarse, después de todo era novio del asunto problemático en cuestión. Reto KNB: La rebelión de los Uke


El sacrificio de un líder

Imayoshi no entendía como era que habían llegado a eso. Aunque en realidad sí lo sabía y era la ultima vez en su vida que trataba de ayudar a alguien, por más miserable o al borde de la muerte que esté el miserable.

La situación era bizarra, desde el punto de vista que se le quiera dar. Era una persona fría, tendía a ocultar las sonrisas calculadoras la mayor parte del tiempo, y era algo maniático, pero verlo ahí, en la cama, en cuatro mientras recibía los embates de su amante era algo que nadie se esperaría encontrar, ni siquiera él. Y aun así, lo más hilarante de todo es que su amante no es alguien que le pudiera dominar fácilmente, que le sodomizara contra su voluntad. Su amante era nada más ni nada menos que Sakurai Ryou, el pequeño idiota que no paraba de disculparse hasta por existir.

Todo había partido por qué se cansó de los constantes momentos explosivos del menor que estallaba en disculpas cada vez que alguien lo llamara… o le hablara… o simplemente lo mirara.

Todo el equipo estaba algo cansado de eso, pero nada decían, preferían que las cosas siguieran así, no así él, no podía, como capitán del equipo de basquetbol, permitir que uno de sus titulares se desconcentrara en medio de un encuentro por algo tan bajo como era el haber cometido una infracción a un contrincante y por lo mismo se había desecho en disculpas al otro, que desde el suelo, lo miraba alucinado sin saber realmente como reaccionar.

El partido había terminado y habían ganado con un arrasador 102 a 28, pero el problema de Sakurai era algo que tenían que solucionar, por eso, en su papel de capitán y novio del menor, le dijo que tendrían una seria conversación luego.

Sakurai, quien seguramente se esperaba una gran reprimenda, se volvió a disculpar de manera alarmante, pero esta vez, como nunca antes lo había hecho, Imayoshi lo había ignorado completamente y pasó de él, dejando al menor impactado y alicaído.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando por fin salieron del colegio, todos listos después de una reparadora ducha luego del enfrentamiento en la cancha, dispuestos a irse a sus respectivas casas. Imayoshi se quedó en la entrada del instituto, esperando por su pareja que había quedado hasta el final de los atrasados, lo notó caminar hacía él con la cabeza baja, obviamente estaba mal, por lo que suspiró con cansancio y cambio su postura de brazos cruzados, bajando los brazos en señal de relajo, esperaba que con eso el menor se calmara.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo con algo de relajo.

-Lo lamen…

-No quiero escuchar nada hasta que lleguemos a mi casa.

Habían caminado en silencio, casi sin dirigirse la mirada, pero Imayoshi podía percibir la tensión en su pareja, mucho mas por que este castañeteaban los dientes de tanto nerviosismo.

¡¿Ryou estaba pensando que lo asesinaría o algo así?!

Apretó los puños pidiéndose paciencia a sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron directamente a la habitación. Sakurai dejó su bolso apoyado contra la muralla y se sentó sobre sus piernas, a gran distancia de la cama donde su novio se sentó y desde donde le enviaba una mirada dura.

-Acércate, Ryou, quiero que te sientas cómodo para lo que hablaremos.

El castaño se acercó luego de negar con la cabeza por mucho rato, pero viendo que era realmente innecesario, pues Shouichi ya se lo había ordenado y no iría atrás en su palabra.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con tu tendencia a disculparte –decretó con resolución.

-Pero yo…

-Es un problema, Ryou –suspiró cansado-. Temo el día en que nuestros adversarios tomen ventaja de esa manía tuya para ponerlo a su favor.

-No entiendo… lo siento, lo siento, lo…

-Ya basta –dijo tomándolo de los brazos, invadiendo su espacio personal- ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se te acercaran tanto que acusarían infracción sin que esta existiera? Siendo como eres y disculpándote hasta por si acaso, quizás hasta tú mismo te pondrías en problemas. Eres titular por ser bueno, no por ser mi novio, por que en la cancha haces muy bien tu trabajo, pero tenemos que hacer algo con tu falta de confianza.

-¿Cómo se podría hacer eso? No soy bueno en nada…

-Eres un excelente jugador y un chef impresionante. Eres bueno en las clases y amable ¿Puedes decirme a lo que te refieres al decir que no eres bueno en nada?

Sakurai se le había quedado viendo, quizás pensando que tal vez tenía razón, pero su propia falta de confianza no lo dejaría ver las cosas como eran.

-Dime – le volvió a llamar-, dime algo que no hagas bien. Y no te atrevas a mentir o inventar algo, te conozco muy bien para saber si lo haces.

Lo había visto abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, transpirar por lo incomodo que se encontraba en ese momento ante la idea de mentir a su pareja.

-¿Vez? Todo lo haces bien –le dijo acercándose para abrazarlo pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del menor-. Incluso cuando lo hacemos eres perfecto –le dijo al oído, haciendo sonrojar a su pareja.

-Pero yo no… yo sólo dejo que tú… lo siento yo…

-¿Estás queriendo decir que sólo lo haces bien para mí por que hago todo el trabajo? –preguntó adivinando por medio de sus balbuceos- Sé que serías bueno en cualquier cosa, incluso si quisieras ser activo.

Los ojos castaños de su amante se habían iluminado y lo miraba como si se tratara de un ser superior.

-¿De verdad lo crees así? –le preguntó.

Imayoshi dijo que sí.

Fue así como llegaron a este momento, por que su boca no se cerró y le dejó ir más allá. ¡Se había ofrecido él mismo para ser pasivo si con eso le demostraba que tenía razón!

Al principio había costado, pues Sakurai no se animaba, había terminado convenciéndolo a base de besos jugosos, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Ahora se arrepentía bastante, pues su pareja por sus propios temores, lo había penetrado muy lentamente, sin notar que eso le dolía más que satisfacía. Debía admitir, sí, que ahora, escuchando a Sakurai disculparse por estar apunto de correrse, que no había sido tan traumatico como lo pensó.

Sólo esperaba que su enorme sacrificio, y notase que enorme, pues ahora notaba realmente las proporciones del pene de Sakurai golpeando en su interior, esto ayudara a que su pareja mejorara algo en cuanto a lo de su confianza se tratara.

Tres días después Sakurai se disculpaba con Daiki por haberle negado un bento, pues se lo había preparado a su pareja. Como siempre, las disculpas habían sido eternas y habían molestado al alto moreno.

Imayoshi se volvió a repetir que hacer cosas buenas por los demás no siempre valían la pena, prueba de ello era su novio, que pese a llevarse su virginidad anal, no había mejorado en lo absoluto.

Fin


End file.
